


囚徒⑶

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	囚徒⑶

作者：CHA  
cp：露英 米英

 

 

这是第几次临近溺水的感觉了。脑子缺氧让他无法保持神志清醒，每次被强硬地拽着后脑勺出来呼口气的之间周围已是天旋地转，反反复复不知多少次，直到伊万·布拉金斯基什么时候看腻他这张扭曲的脸为止。意识模糊之中再度被拉出水面，亚瑟嘴角不经意弯出一道讽刺的弧度。

 

身边的人顿了一下，这次意外的没有把他在摁进水中了，不得不说伊万很能掌握那个总能让自己在痛苦边缘挣扎的时机，亚瑟双手死死握住温泉池边缘，狠命地咳出水来，意识已经融于这边茫茫雾霭之中。

 

这时候身边的人抬起他的下巴，亚瑟的眼睛经过水多次的浸润，他现在看伊万只是一个轮廓，并没有看清伊万此刻的表情是怎么样的。他只是听清了他在说什么。

 

“我们应该是最能体会对方的人才对。无论怎么样，都必须得活下去不是么，亚瑟。”

 

“咳、咳咳……你在……说什么莫名其妙的话……”

 

“姐姐和妹妹为了帮我争夺这个王位，都死在了别人手中。小时候就开始被各种人欺负压迫，因为我看起来最善良，所以不得不变得强大起来才可以呢，一切的一切看来，最终坐在这个位子的人还是我呐。”

 

“你也是的吧，亚瑟。我们都很寂寞才对……”紫色的眼眸不知什么时候变得有些浑浊和病态，他舔舐着亚瑟脖颈后的肌肤，伊万的声音开始染上情欲的沙哑，“明明我们才应该是最理解对方的人才对……”

 

他的前端再次被套弄着，伊万在他耳边喘着粗气，本来就因热水温度而通红的耳垂更加垂涎欲滴，察觉到身边人的不对劲，亚瑟绝望地挣扎起来，手腕上特制的手铐与大理石敲击出骇人的金属声。伊万之前未曾给予他如此窒息的压迫感，不知是什么让他突然变换成这样。

 

“伊万，你冷静下来……不要……”他明知道后面发生的事情是无法抗拒的，亚瑟的手指微微颤抖起来，那很快就被另一只手覆上。

 

“亚瑟……”他在水中的动作可不是那么温柔，两个指头刺进柔软的穴中，一种奇异的感觉从那里像电流传遍全身，亚瑟抽动了一下，就那么轻易的，水伴随着伊万手上的动作进去了。

 

“不……别再做下去了……伊万·布拉金斯基！”

 

当伊万炙热的分身在水中贴上他的穴口时，他听见自己下意识的吸气。

 

伊万是不可能听进去他的话了的。

 

拍打肌肤的水声，溅落在大理石地砖的声音，便可知两人在进行怎样的性爱。亚瑟身体贴着池壁，双臂暴露在冷空气之中，身后的人狠不得要将他顶起来一样用力，更可怕的是，他竟然开始感到愉悦。因为温热的水的缘故，他原本白皙的肌肤染上粉红一片，而除了之前留下的鞭痕，深深浅浅占有欲的作品烙印在他的后背乳首附近。

 

“水……水进去了……好奇怪……”支支吾吾的，亚瑟金色湿润的睫毛煽动着，绿色的眼睛茫然地看着前方，半是痛苦半是享受般眉头微微紧皱，呼入鼻腔全是水与性爱交融的味道。

 

前端被握在指间微微发力，食指从小洞开始摩搓，似乎是要探进去，奇异的痒感蔓延开来，亚瑟不禁夹住腿，后穴的缩动将伊万的分身夹得更紧。

 

“亚瑟里面……好暖和……”猛地将对方拉扯着面对自己，由于转了个身，性器在体内摩擦后从蔓延至全身细小电流让亚瑟蜷起了脚趾，裸露出的大片肌肤因寒冷起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。亚瑟双手没有再能扶住的东西，伊万干脆让他环着自己的脖颈，再一上一下地戳弄他，于是他双手拼命抓着对方的后背，锁链就那样贴在这个高大男人的后背微摇的同时，他的声音也一点点从喉咙中泄出来，隐忍压抑着的喘息。

 

伊万的咬痕从锁骨一直到亚瑟的脖颈，被激烈的性爱刺激到双脑空空的亚瑟只是瞪大了绿色的眼眸，自己淫荡的表情已是毫不忌讳地展露在伊万眼前。仰着的脖子发酸，伊万进进出出于自己的甬道，大概在水里已经去了好几次。

 

为何这时候突然眼前浮现出小时候恐惧奔跑的自己了呢？伊万从下巴亲吻至上，舌头探进他微张的嘴，霸道地一点点占进他口腔中所有的氧气，完全是被动的交缠，涎水从嘴角缓缓流了下来，亚瑟的眼里却倒映出很久很久之前的事情，不止是他的，还有正抱着他的人的事情。身下的人用力一顶，炙热填满了甬道，肚子在这之后微微鼓起来。

 

当氧气渐渐变得稀薄时，他突然一把推开了眼前的人还在用力深吻他的人，眼里是拒人于千里之外的寒冷。

 

“不一样，伊万，我们是不一样的。”

 

即便……我们有着多么相似的过去。

 

 

“味道怎么样呢，跟你们黑桃国相比应该有些不同，不知道你吃的是否习惯。”刀具碰到盘子的轻响顿了一下，又重新运作起来。

 

“既然不说话的话，就应该很好吃了？”亚瑟连抬眼的动作都没有，首先是他的确因为这两天体力的消耗饿得话都不想说，其二他根本不想搭理造成这一切的罪魁凶手。

 

即便很饿，他也只是快速进食，没有狼吞虎咽的迹象。令人不舒服的是对面坐着的人投来的目光未曾从他身上移开过，让他吃得有点不自在。

 

“你吃饭的时候会喜欢被别人盯着吗？伊万·布拉金斯基殿下。”

 

“我喜欢吃饭的时候盯着你。”对方到死皮赖脸，慢吞吞地回答，“嗯……之前从别人那里听说过黑桃国皇后亲自下厨造成的惨剧，是真的吗？”

 

他很明显听出来了，伊万隐忍的笑意，对于亚瑟·柯克兰来说，对他的厨艺光明正大地指指点点，连阿尔弗雷德都不敢做出来。如果不是现在带着禁锢魔法的手铐，他先就将这个地方底朝天炸一通再跑，可是他琢磨不透伊万的想法，也深知单独打起来的话他并非能全身而退，梅花国国王，怪物一般的存在。

 

怪物……他停下手中切牛排的动作。

 

曾经几时也有人如此形容过他，真是可笑呢。

 

“表情很可怕呢……想到什么了吗。”对面的人依旧笑眯眯的，一点都不像是看到人露出可怕表情该有的反应，“话说这里其实也有玫瑰花哦，我知道亚瑟很喜欢。”

 

梅花国常年寒冷，如此高贵且娇弱的玫瑰怎么会在此增长……好像是捕捉到了亚瑟眼中一瞬间的诧异，伊万知道他在想什么般解释道。

 

“用魔法常年维持着它们的生命……你应该猜到的，亚瑟。”

 

吃完饭后伊万给他套上厚实的外套，邀请他去观赏后花园，亚瑟并没有拒绝，乖乖走在离伊万几步远的距离跟着他，脸上没有任何表情。

 

“不逃跑吗。”伊万单手笨拙地从他背后绕过去，似笑非笑地又将亚瑟拽近。

 

亚瑟没有反抗，这也是伊万希望的结果。贴着伊万走确实让他有些厌烦，但脸上是无动于衷的。“我跑的掉的话。”

 

后花园的玫瑰此时开得正艳，或者一年四季都如此。梅花国常年积雪，猩红的玫瑰在其中便显眼起来。深绿色的枝条微微颤抖，好似有呻吟声。

 

“我说一句您可能不信的话，伊万·布拉金斯基殿下。”

 

“叫我万尼亚。”

 

“……”亚瑟苍白的嘴唇抿了一下，又接着说，“她们本来是要死的，你却硬要她们在这里苟延残喘。这比死更痛苦。”

 

“亚瑟能听到她们说话的声音嘛。”

 

“在呻吟呢，却被魔法支撑着始终保持绽放的样子。”他有点半嘲讽却又心疼地说。这些花儿尖锐、亦或是无力地叫嚷早已埋没了他，然后伊万这个时候从背后捂住了他的双耳。

 

“不想听的话就不要听了。”

 

“放手！”亚瑟一瞬间有些激动起来，他拍开伊万的手，伴随着金属链子晃动的响声。“我早该死了的，伊万·布拉金斯基，但是，就算我死了，你都别想得到你想要的。”他的绿眸子眯起来，危险的光芒在那之中闪烁。

 

他本以为伊万会大笑他这种不自量力的行为，或者是讽刺他现在的大义，然而伊万只是上前紧紧地搂住了他，在他脖颈呼出白花花的热气，嘴里却说着让他浑身颤抖的语句。

 

“我不会让你死的，但你也别想从这里逃走，你至始至终只能是梅花国的囚徒，我的囚徒。”

 

“我想要的，只有你。”

 

亚瑟的脸一瞬间变得惨败，幽绿的瞳孔瞪大，那表面鲜艳绽放、实际早已凋落枯萎的玫瑰刻印在他绝望如谭深的眼瞳之中，仿佛那就是他自己。

 

伊万·布拉金斯基，疯子。

 

TBC


End file.
